Kirigakure's Military
| headquarters = | affiliation = (formerly) | purpose = To protect the To restore order within }} Kirigakure's Military refers to the united forces of , led by the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumī, and previously by the Mizukage before her. Unlike other Hidden Villages, Kirigakure holds no real army, due the country being devastated by the dreadful reign of , who was being controlled by . This left the country divided and terrorized freely by criminal gangs. Under the reign of Mei, however, the military was once again unified under a single banner, albeit not completely, which she used to assist the . Though the country and organization itself is still corrupted and untrustworthy, the Kirigakure forces are gradually being transformed into an actual, functioning army. Composition There are no actual numbers of the Kirigakure troops, although Sakaki Yorukura commented he had about 6.000 shinobi in the main force, but these weren't necessarily trained or well-equipped for battle. : Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist This infamous group of top-class, sword-wielding shinobi who are exclusively loyal to the Mizukage. after the events of the , each member became an instructor to train shinobi in their own specialization, in order to unify the scattered forces of Kirigakure into an army once again. The swordsmen did a great job, but the troops they have trained have yet to be divided into actual, structured units. Besides this the swordsmen also function as part of the village's top warriors, and are often used as generals and captains on the battlefield. :: Leader: Sakaki Yorukura : Kirigakure Main Forces The greater part of Kirigakure's military, the main forces are composed of thousands of shinobi from different who were nearly all trained by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. The main forces themselves are divided into different compartments, depending on their skill and experience in battle. :: '''Leader: Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (per compartment) : Gyoen-Hei The Gyoen-Hei (御苑兵, Imperial Garden Warriors) are a specialized group of shinobi trained by the Mizukage herself. While the trainings of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen were effective in their own right, they were more group-directed and thus allowed little room for perfecting skills and developing unique ones. The shinobi of the Gyoen-Hei are exceptionally skilled ninja who serve as elite warriors during battle, and are placed in the front lines on strategic places to weaken the enemy and improve their allies' moral. Outside battle, they serve various purposes, such as doing normal missions, diplomacy and protecting the Mizukage from harm. Members of this group communicate a lot with the different ANBU divisions, such as the Protection and Investigation Unit, and all have sworn an oath to never betray or abandon the village, the punishment to which is death. :: Leader: Unknown ANBU Unlike other villages, the ANBU of Kirigakure holds a major part in it's military, and also has a lot more sub-divisions. During war, ANBU members are often sent as spies, assassins, diplomats or intruders in order to weaken the enemy from inside out, and are even deployed in battle at regular bases, though mostly to watch the back of their own captains and generals and look out for dangerous villainous shinobi. See Also *Kirigakure *Kirigakure ANBU